


getforked.com

by cryptive



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dom/sub Undertones, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptive/pseuds/cryptive
Summary: when xylda said demon gangbang, its only cause manfred was actually involved in a demon gangbang pre-midnight.





	getforked.com

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched this tTV series called Midnight, Texas few days ago and halfway through i found out that it has been cancelled. also there's a part in the second season where the characters mentioned demon gangbang in an out of context way but that stuck in my head so uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh let’s fucking go.
> 
> manfred bernardo/ fuckton of original male characters
> 
> think of it as a pre arriving at midnight thing.  
> P.S: Please let me know if there are any other tags i should use. Thanks!

The email from getforked.com couldn’t have arrived at a better time. The trailer is low on gas, there's only 4 packs of ramen left in his makeshift pantry and the last customer he did a reading for stiffed him on the cash, so yeah, Manfred clicks on the email.

“Hey, Manny!” The email reads, “We are looking for someone who could handle some hot as hell (hahaha get it) incubui that are looking to get their freak on. I remembered that you had an incredible tolerance to the unusual and a very pretty o-face, and it would be a great pleasure to work with you again. I have attached the script for the video and the forms you will fill out before the shoot. please let me know if you are up for it! I'm looking forward to seeing you! -Love, Domme Penny.”

Manfred felt his face grow warm at the mention of Domme Penny. She had put him through a wringer via some incredible bondage setup and made him love every second of it. He couldn't really stand straight the next day and had to resigned to being coddled by her with copious amount of food while lounging on her sofa-bed.

It was one of the best weekend he had.

He squirms in his seat, embarrassed by the needy feeling that is worming around his insides.

Manfred types back a reply as quickly as he can with one hand pressing firmly down on his crotch.

-

Replying an email and being on set in flesh is two very different things. Manfred is suddenly reminded that while he might have had fantasized immensely about being on the receiving end of a gangbang, it wasn't the same as being in a room with 5 incubi in various state of undress.

They seem friendly at least.

While his heart is racing, Manfred also cant stop looking at how the others are interacting with each other. He spots two of them intertwining their tails together while they chat before the shoot starts. They are also very touchy, in a warm, friendly, fuzzy way-catching Manfred around the waist for extended hugs or even just lightly massaging the back of his neck while chatting him up about nothing and everything.

Before long, Manfred finds himself blindfolded and kneeling on a cushion with a mid-sized plug up his ass. Every breath he takes in sounds loud in his ears, his skin tingling in anticipation.

He jolts when someone cards their hand through his hair. Manfred had somehow missed the director’s cue while lost in his thoughts.

“Aww, are you scared?” Manfred recognizes Brett’s voice, pitched lower than it was when he was talking about the craft beer he was working on while Manfred sat on his lap earlier.

Manfred latches onto the cue and arches up until Brett grips the handful of hair tighter and shakes him around a bit.

“Bit needy, isn’t he?” Pablo says, when he tilts Manfred’s chin up. “But that's okay. We like needy boys here.”

Manfred’s mind flashed to the strength of Pablo's hand when he tried to give Manfred a through shoulder massage, saying that Manfred needed to loosen up. His cock jerks, and Pablo groans in response, gripping his face harder. Manfred feels his face heating up more as his cock jerks again.

Someone smacks his cock hard, laughing cruelly when Manfred moans. They do it a few more times, obviously enjoying how Manfred keeps pushing his hips out further after flinching away from the hits.

“Gosh, I love it when they can take some heat.” Unlike the others, Skylar doesn't sound any different compared to when he is speaking outside of a scene. Manfred does not get to think about that more when Skylar grabs his dick with a lubed hand and jerks him off roughly in a vice grip.

Manfred shakes, unsure if he is trying to fuck into the hand or to get away from it.

“Let me see if that hole is as ready as your cock is.” Someone says, before Manfred feels the plug being pulled out, replaced by two, then three fingers that probed around roughly, pulling on the rim and pushing impossibly deep.

“Get on with it, Ben.” Brett says, stroking his cock over Manfred’s face, while Pablo does the same, occasionally rubbing the tip against any part of Manfred’s face he can reach to smear precum onto Manfred’s blushing face.

That seems to give Ben enough initiative nudge Manfred’s legs open wider and fuck his cock into Manfred’s ass inch by inch languidly. Manfred inhales sharply, his nails digging into his forearms where he is holding them behind his back. Ben’s cock seems to go on forever.

Between Ben probing his insides slowly and Skylar jerking his cock like it owes him money, Manfred’s mind is fizzling out like a faulty light bulb. He can’t think about anything, every point of contact on his body feels too much and not enough at the same time.

Then, Skylar stops abruptly, wiping his sticky hands on Manfred’s thigh.

“Please-” Manfred breathes, “Please, please, please-”

He was so close.

Skylar snorts, fixing a rubber cock ring around Manfred’s cock and balls, smacking Manfred’s cock when he is done. Manfred sucks in a shaky breath.

“You can only come when everyone had came.” Skylar says, “Understood?”

Manfred sobs, “Please-”

Someone sticks their fingers into Manfred’s mouth, pushing on his tongue and Manfred eagerly sucks on them. It’s quickly replaced with a cock, Manfred tries to suck on that too but its larger than he expected, stretching his lips wide.

“I'm going to fuck your face now.” Brett says, gripping Manfred’s hair in both hands.

Manfred keens, trying to hold still with Ben’s dick going deeper than it should and Brett periodically pushing his cock down his throat. He thinks that perhaps their dicks will meet in the middle because it sure feels like it.

“That's almost all the way in. Fuck, you take it so well.” Ben growls, pressing down on Manfred’s stomach with one large hand. “You feel that, baby? Just a bit more yeah?”

Manfred squirms, oh yes, he does feel the unmistakable bulge. Ben pushes the rest of his length in and Manfred lets out a long groan. He imagines that his stomach is obviously distended, his insides pushed aside to make way for the inhumanly sized cock.

On the other end, Manfred’s jaw is aching as Brett’s thrusts picks up pace, saliva smearing all the way down Manfred’s neck and chest. Manfred tries to breathe as often as he can but Brett is making it difficult, holding Manfred’s head in place for a few heartbeats every time Manfred’s nose touches Brett’s pelvis while Manfred chokes and gags around it.

“Alright?” Brett whispers, when he pulls out all the way. Manfred smiles, albeit deliriously, panting with his tongue out, arching close despite the grip on his hair. “Just a bit more. I'm close.”

Brett grips Manfred’s jaw with his other hand, sliding his dick all the way in and thrusting frantically. Manfred gags harder, face red as every breath is a hit or miss. Ben also thrusts harder, rocking Manfred forward on Brett’s dick.

For a moment, Manfred thinks he is going to die, before Brett comes, letting out a grunt that Manfred swears that he felt it rattling his bones. Brett pulls out just enough for his cum to pool in Manfred’s mouth.

“Don't swallow. Let me see it.” Brett says, his voice sounding inhumanly gravelly. Manfred opens his mouth obediently, cum dribbling in sticky trails down his chin and neck. Brett pats his head approvingly. “Perfect.”

A mix of emotion washes over Manfred. He is embarrassed by what a picture he must paint, a fragile human letting five incubi use him however they want, but also needy, knowing that incubus are famed to be very generous and proficient lovers and Manfred will get more than just a good fucking out of this. 

Ben ruts against Manfred, grunting as he goes. Manfred can feel his insides trying to accommodate the extreme length, the skin of his stomach pulling every time Ben thrusts all the way in.

“Get a shot of his stomach.” Brett says, shuffling around to allow the cameraman closer. The wave of humiliation grows as Manfred realizes that probably a lot more people is going to see this debauchery online. His cock leaks more in response, straining painfully in its restraints.

With Ben’s length rubbing up against Manfred’s prostate with no end in sight, Manfred sobs from frustration, tears prickling at his eyes. His cock and balls hurts badly, and he knows he cant come from just being fucked no matter how large the dick. And he feels so good about it.

“Aww he’s crying.” Pablo says, combing a hand through the curly, sweaty mess of Manfred’s hair and slips his cock into Manfred’s mouth. Pablo is smaller than Brett, thankfully, but his cock felt oddly prehensile, twining around Manfred’s tongue. “Stop crying and get on with it.”

Manfred sobs freely as he bobs his head on the cock, hollowing his cheek and rubbing his tongue against the length that rubs back.

“Let's see if it shows on camera when I fill your insides with cum, shall we?” Ben says, forcing Manfred to arch his back and show off his stomach more. Ben starts to come with a few more thrusts, slowing down to rut languidly into Manfred as his dick pulses load after load.

“Oh fuck, I can see it.” Pablo remarks, probing Manfred’s stomach with his foot.

“Beautiful shade of purple on his cock too.” Pablo says offhandedly, trailing his foot downwards to fondle Manfred’s restrained cock and balls.

Manfred tries to moan but his brain feels like a cup of jello, he can't hold on to a line of thought long enough. The rubber cock ring bites into his skin, and every point of contact between his cock and Pablo’s foot feels like a static shock. His stomach feels heavy and aching, and he might be making it up but he thinks he can feel how Ben’s cum sloshes around his inside with every tiny rut.

Manfred didn't even realize Ben had pulled out until a gush of cum is spills out of his hole. Ben lets out a quiet laugh, spreading Manfred’s ass and digging into his hole with his thumbs.

“Think you can widen the gape with your freaky double dicks, Sky?” Ben says, rubbing the inflamed rim roughly as Manfred feebly clenches. It doesn't lessen the gape much.

Skylar must have responded in some way because Manfred feels a dick pushing into him soon enough. It didn't feel like much compared to Ben’s ridiculous length until Skylar pulls out and presses back in with what feels like twice the girth.

“I'm going to spank your ass. You still okay?” Skylar whispers under the guise of biting Manfred’s ear, holding onto Manfred’s crossed arms. Manfred can barely process the words, but managed to tap on Skylar’s forearm with his fingers.

“That's a good boy. You are doing so well.” Skylar says, stroking Manfred’s ass before smacking it soundly. Manfred chokes on Pablo’s dick, his ass clenching down harder than he thinks he has strength for.

Skylar spanks him a few more times in succession, even reaching around to smack Manfred’s cock for a bit, grinning when it sways around and more precum leaks from the tip. Manfred jerks around as much as he can, flinching from the spikes of pain but liking it so so much.

Pablo pulls out his dick suddenly, rubbing the tip on Manfred’s bottom lip as he strips his cock fast, spurred on by Manfred’s incoherent mumbles. Pablo comes, streaking all over Manfred’s face as Manfred whines and sobs.

“I want, I want- Please” Manfred croaks, unable to complete the thought. He needs something.

Pablo wipes his cum stained fingers on Manfred’s cheek. “Now that’s a pretty face.”

Manfred smiles. He feels amazing despite everything that is going on.

Skylar comes inside, groaning as he adds to the mess that's slowly dripping down Manfred’s legs. Manfred doesn't notice, he feels like he is zoning in and out, his mind floating but he feels so good.

He jolts when someone -probably Skylar- squeezes the tip of his cock painfully.

“One more scene, baby.” Skylar says.

“Please.” Manfred responds, barely a whisper.

He is left alone for a bit, listening in on the crew as they adjusted what they needed for the final scene. Someone positioned his body around, making him lie down on his back, massaging his limbs as they go.

“You good?” That’s Ben. Ben that made him feel so full and nice. Ben gave him an awesome sandwich before the shoot started. Manfred grins, he likes Ben.

“So so good.” Manfred replies, squeezing his trapped dick lightly because it felt good.

Ben gently removes his hand, and maneuvers Manfred to hold his legs up and open. “Like this, baby. We wanna see your sweet ass.”

Manfred giggles, holding his legs up higher, shamelessly showing off the mess leaking out of his ass. “Like this?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ben pats his hair approvingly, slightly scratching at the scalp. “You are doing amazing.”

Someone kneels between Manfred’s legs, running their hands over the back of his thighs, and pressing a kiss to one knee. “Don’t you look absolutely sinful, darling.”

“Henry!” Manfred exclaims. he remembers the large set man that let Manfred played with his tail and showed off how he can launch peanuts with his tail and catch it with his mouth. Henry pats Manfred’s ass lightly in response, attention on the director.

The others take their places around Manfred, kneeling close enough that he can feel the body heat radiating off them. Manfred giggles at the thought of looking like some sort of cult sacrifice.

Henry grabs his ass, spreading his cheeks and pushing the cum that's slowly dribbling out back in with his cock. His thumb digs into Manfred’s perineum as he nails Manfred’s prostate.

Manfred cries, nails digging into his own thigh, feeling like an explosion just went off inside him.

“Please. Please. I need to-” Manfred sobs, tears starting anew.

He can hear the others jerking off around him, the slick noises and cut off moans. He can vaguely feel them fondling him, rubbing the splatters of bodily fluids onto his skin. Someone plays with his nipples, pinching and pulling them.

“Please let me cum.” Manfred manages.

Henry grabs his ass, spreading his cheeks as fucks sharply once, twice and stays there, his knot inflating as he comes. Manfred spasms around the knot.

“Get a shot of that.” Henry says, slowly pulling out his knot. It goes almost easily, Manfred’s hole sloppy and loose enough from earlier. Henry fucks his knot back in, relishing in the feeble cling of Manfred’s rim. “Now that's a fucked out hole.”

Henry takes the cursed cock ring off and Manfred is immediately spewing cum on himself, sobbing in relief. He tries to grope at his own dick while still holding up his leg but someone knocks his hand aside and does the deed themselves.

They jerk Manfred through his orgasm and kept going until Manfred comes again, yelling from being oversensitive. They kept going, just a tad slower, milking Manfred’s dick of cum even as Manfred cant even get hard after the ordeal.

The others are cumming too, their cum splattering all over Manfred’s body, some catches on his face.

At this point it feels like there isn't a patch of his skin that isn't covered with either lube or cum. He feels floaty and at peace for what feels like the first time in a long while. Nothing matters right now, he just has to be good and let the others do whatever they want.

Its incredibly relaxing and reassuring.

He doesn't even realized when the scene ended, lying on the ground with cum and sweat cooling on his skin. He can't care, not when he feels this good.

“Hey, baby, come on, open your eyes. We need to see if you are okay,” Someone says, wiping his face delicately with a warm wet towel. Manfred groans, opening his mouth. “Aww baby, you are still deep down huh? Come on, open your eyes.”

Manfred cracks his eyes open with much effort, blinking in the low light. Skylar smiles at him, blocking out the overhead light with his palm. “Hi, baby. Welcome back.”

Manfred smiles blearily, and Skylar smiles wider in response, displaying his sharp teeth. Manfred peers around, realizing that the rest of the crew is still puttering around, talking about the technical parts of the shooting. The rest of the incubus are no where to be seen.

“They are at the showers.” Skylar says stroking the washcloth over Manfred’s cheeks. “I just need to check up on you to make sure you are okay.”

“M'fine.” Manfred croaks, realizing how parched he feels. Skylar is already holding out a water bottle with a straw to him.

“Any pain?” Skylar asks.

Manfred shakes his head, “Just feels like jelly.”

Skylar laughs, “Finish the water. you can use a bath.”

 

-end-

 

(also the boys thoroughly pampered him after the bath with massages and cuddles and take outs and made manfred promise to call them if he is ever in a bind, supernaturally or other wise. they all just like him v much.

of course when manfred gets back to his trailer, xylda is like “so demon gangbang. you sure did take them like a champ.” and manfred is like pls stop. and xylda being the chaotic neutral grandma brings it up every now and then.)

**Author's Note:**

> anyways now that i exorcised this terriblely nasty idea i hope it never happens again cuz jeez fuck its so annoyingly technical.
> 
> also im sorry midnight, texas fandom
> 
> im traineecryptid on tumblr and whatrpriorities on twitter (where its just me grumbling about real life)


End file.
